Recuerdos
by nieveardiendo
Summary: Una escena que nunca ocurrió (pero que debería) tras el anuncio del Tercer Vasallaje.


Bueno os traigo una escena que siempre pensé que debería haber ocurrido justo después de que Katniss se entera del Vasallaje. (De verdad, no dejaba de pensar "¿dónde está Gale? ¿dónde está Gale?")

Espero que os guste, nos leemos abajo ;)

Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la cruel Collins. La parte en cursiva pertenece a En Llamas...

* * *

..._Lo siguiente que sé es que estoy a cuatro patas en el sótano de una de las casas vacías de la Aldea. Unos débiles rayos de luz de luna entran a través de los huecos de las ventanas que hay por encima de mi cabeza. Tengo frío, estoy mojada y me siento exhausta, aunque mi imásto de huida no ha servido para aliviar la histeria que crece dentro de mí. Me ahogaría si no la dejo salir. Hago una bola con la parte delantera de mi blusa, me la meto en la boca y empiezo a gritar. No sé cuánto tiempo estoy así, pero, cuando paro apenas me queda voz._  
_Me hago un ovillo, tumbada de lado, y contemplo los parches de luz de luna que se forman en el suelo de cemento. Volver a la arena, volver al origen de las pesadillas. Ahí es a donde voy..._

Pueden escucharse ruidos, no, no son ruidos, son voces, gritos, en la parte superior de la casa pero no soy capaz de analizarlos. Mi cabeza está embotada y noto los oídos taponados.  
Estoy de espaldas a la entrada al sótano, así que, no puedo ver quien baja los escalones corriendo. Quizás sean agentes de la paz, quizás me estén buscando porque creen que he huido, quizás vengan a matarme. Por favor que me maten ahora, que sea rápido y no en medio de la plaza con Prim mirando, por favor, por favor, cualquier cosa antes que volver allí...

Pero una vez más me equivoco, no se trata de ningún agente, es Gale.

Al menos se le parece mucho.

Pero el Gale que yo conozco no tiene los ojos enrojecidos, y este sí. Quizás la primera vez que le vi los tenía, recuerdo que le daba la mano a su madre en la gran sala del edificio de justicia, pero soy incapaz de recordar si lloraba.  
Gale tampoco me grita, nunca directamente hacia mí, siempre dirige su odio para el capitolio cuando estamos seguros en nuestro bosque. Pero esta vez no grita con odio, ¿es preocupación quizás? ¿Pero entonces por qué grita? No consigo entender lo que dice, su voz me llega distorsionada.

Puede que sí sea Gale, se parece demasiado a él.

Sus manos parecen las suyas cuando coge mi cara con ellas y me acaricia. Fuertes pero delicadas, marcadas por el trabajo duro en la mina. Pero yo conozco la historia de esas manos: tiene una cicatriz en la punta del pulgar de cuando se cortó despellejando a la primera ardilla que consiguió matar con una flecha. Puedo notar las callosidades que he visto como se hacía, enseñándome a montar las trampas que jamás llegaré a hacer tan bien como él. Tiene un trocito de piel quemada en el interior del índice, se la hizo tratando de preparar un té el día que su madre se puso tan enferma que no podía ni salir de la cama. Ese día no fuimos a cazar, nos quedamos haciendo la colada de los comerciantes por Hazelle, había muchísima, y Gale no tenía la menor idea de como lavar ni una triste funda de almohada.

Tantos recuerdos, tantos momentos juntos, tantos días cazando sin descanso, tantos cumpleaños de nuestros hermanos en los que intentábamos cazar más incluso, tantas sonrisas cómplices cada vez que nos encontrábamos en nuestra roca, tantos desayunos de queso y moras, tantos caldos de Sae sentados en el Quemador. Ahora mismo me parece una vida entera, y sólo han sido cuatro años. Cuatro años en los que nos hemos vuelto inseparables, dependientes de un modo extraño el uno del otro. Podríamos haber seguido nuestros caminos solos, pero decidimos ayudarnos.

Son los recuerdos los que hacen que se me salten las lágrimas, el pensar que ya no podremos volver al bosque, la certeza de que no somos los mismos. Los juegos me han quitado hasta eso, a mi mejor amigo, a mi Gale. Pero iré a la arena y moriré, es lo que tengo que hacer, de una vez por todas, y salvar a Peeta.

No lloro por la muerte, ha dejado de darme miedo morir. Lloro por todo lo que dejaré aquí. Por el dolor que causará mi decisión.

Gale me acerca despacio hacia él y me abraza, su cuerpo me trasmite el calor que necesito, el calor que me asegura que sigo viva. No soy idiota, sé lo que medio distrito cuchichea sobre nosotros, nunca me han molestado en realidad, pero tampoco me había parado a pensar en ello.

Otro recuerdo viene a mi mente, el de los besos fugaces que nos hemos dado.

Ahora duele recordar.

Gale se levanta y dice algo, su voz me llega más clara pero mi cerebro es incapaz de asimilar lo que me dice. Vuelve con una enorme sábana que cubría un mueble de madera oscura. Se sienta de nuevo y nos envuelve antes de volver a abrazarme. Sigo temblando y creo que sollozo. Entierro la cara en el hueco de su cuello, huele bien, a bosque y a lluvia, no a carbón y muerte, a pesar de las horas que tiene que pasar en la mina.

No tengo muy claro por qué o cuando comenzamos a besarnos, pero, sí sé que sus labios son suaves contra los míos, aunque estén agrietados. Nunca ha dejado de mordérselos hasta descarnarse cuando está preocupado. Un impulso incontrolable y desconocido para mí, hace que quiera ser yo quien se los muerda. Tiro un poco de su labio inferior con mis dientes y Gale emite un ruidito animal.

Antes de que pueda darme cuenta nuestro beso se vuelve tan ardiente y necesitado que ya no siento frío, aunque no deje de temblar. Las sensaciones me inundan, y si antes estaba alterada, ahora mucho más. Pero de una forma distinta, siento que es algo bueno, algo que debo y quiero hacer.

Despedirme.

Me ha costado identificar la sensación, quizás porque la danza incansable que mantienen nuestras lenguas absorbe gran parte de mi concentración, pero ahora lo entiendo, y creo que él también. Nos estamos despidiendo.

Seguimos besándonos lo que parece un buen rato, hasta que soy capaz de manejar mis sentidos y ser más consciente de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor. Es entonce cuando me percato de que no he dicho ni una palabra. Aunque a estas alturas no creo que importe mucho. Me separo un poco de sus labios y apoyo mi frente contra la suya.

-Hola Gale.

Puedo notar como sonríe un poco, esa sonrisa que tan poca gente conoce. La sonrisa con la que coge a Possy en brazos, la sonrisa con la que me mira cuando hago un comentario sarcástico, la sonrisa con la que me recibió el día que regresé de los juegos.

Esa sonrisa.

-Hola Catnip.

-¿Por qué has venido?- mi voz es apenas un susurro, pero sé que me oye porque cambia de expresión.

-Estaba preocupado... Katniss lo siento, debimos irnos cuando lo dijiste... Lo siento, dios Catnip, debí haberte hecho caso.

Su sinceridad es abrumadora, creo que nunca le había oído disculparse así con nadie.

-Ya no importa Gale, ya no importa. Pero tienes que prometerme que cuidarás de ellas, cuando yo no pueda hacerlo, por favor júrame que cuidarás de ellas.

A Gale se le ensombrece la mirada -Sólo si tú me prometes intentarlo. - Sé a lo que se refiere, pero también sé que no puedo(quiero) contestarle, porque no le daría lo que quiere oír. Así que le beso y espero que eso sea suficiente para que no insista, o para que entienda que no voy a volver.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo.

Pfff bueno, ahora es cuando os suelto mi tostón de discurso, nah, seré breve. Gale me parece uno de os mejores personajes de la saga, o quizás el mejor, es tan profundo y complejo. Una mina de oro que Collins no quiso explotar. A parte de la crueldad de que (seguramente) fuese uno de los responsables de la muerte de Prim, de que se le reconcoma la culpa durante el resto de su existencia, y de no poder ni tener una misera oportunidad con el amor de su vida... Ahora le ponen como el malo de la historia. En absoluto, puede que se le fuera un poco la pinza con tanta guerra, pero ¿a quien demonios no se le iría teniendo la oportunidad de vengarte de todo lo malo que te ha ocurrido en la vida?

Muchiiiiiisimas gracias por leer.

Besos para todos :)


End file.
